


Nothing Romantic

by frozen_chloe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Futanari, Girl Penis, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_chloe/pseuds/frozen_chloe
Summary: Lip and her roommate, Yves, have a pretty loving relationship.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 84





	Nothing Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Initial curiouscat prompt: Futa Yves and sub Lip where they are roommates and best friends. On a lazy afternoon they're watching a movie, and at some point Lip falls asleep with her head on Yves' lap. 
> 
> She wakes up not even 30 minutes later, feeling Yves' hand on her hair and her bulge throbbing against her cheek. Yves wakes up as well and apologizes, but Lip asks to touch and Yves says yes. Softly stroking her cock over her pants, she asks if Yves is hard because of her. Yves nods and finally asks "do you want to take care of it, princess?"
> 
> Warning: If smut between lipves is something you would be uncomfortable with, turn back now. Read the tags. You've been warned.

They're a touchy pair, Yves finds her hand on Lip's hips too often for it to be an accident, they each find different excuses to be in each other's space. It's like ever since they became friends, 'personal space' left their vocabularies. And they liked it that way. Their close friends find it a little odd, remarking that the two were so close to just be "roommates", disbelieving that they hadn't even considered dating when they were so comfortable acting like this. But it was true! To Yves, Lip was nothing but a roommate turned best friend, and Lip felt the same. There's nothing explicitly romantic about their touchiness.

So even on lazy afternoons spent on their couch like this, it isn't odd when they come together at the very middle to cuddle. Both of them know they have the option to spread out to their other seats (honestly, there was little point in even purchasing them), or even just sit next to each other without touching.

Yves had wanted to show Lip this movie for weeks now, knowing the younger girl would like it just as much as she did. She remembers watching it in the cinemas with some random girl (another one of her failed dates, she barely even remembers her name) and being so excited to show it to her. Now, with a popcorn bowl on the table and Lip's head resting on her shoulder, Yves is even more excited - chalking up her accelerated heart rate to anticipation rather than her body reacting to the scent of Lip's new shampoo.

An hour in, Yves has watched Lip's face the entire way through, more eager to see Lip's reactions than reviewing the plot. Lip hits her playfully once she catches her. "You said you liked this movie!" she chastizes, tilting Yves's head to the small screen of their TV. "So watch it!"

"I like you better," Yves admits teasingly, laughing when Lip throws the remote at her. "Go back to watching!"

It's warm and comfortable underneath their shared blanket. Yves's butter-covered fingertips graze Lip's arm, making her cringe with disgust, but Lip stills opens her hand and lets their fingers interlock.

Eventually, Lip dozes off. Yves smiles, petting her head which had situated on her lap. Lip always falls asleep during long movies like this so it isn't surprising. She looked so cute like this.. so innocent. Her breathing warm against Yves's thighs, dangerously close to her cock. Yves wills herself to stay on her best behavior, falling asleep as well no more than 15 minutes later.

xx

Lip woke with an uncomfortable wetness in between her legs, the heat hard to ignore. Clenching her thighs together, Lip groans.. she always hated waking up horny. It happens too often and Lip couldn't even take care of it because Yves, often the cause of her frustration, was either in the next room or right beside her. Now, Yves was right there.. hand pressed on her head, fingers in her hair, unconsciously pushing Lip's head to her.. oh fuck.

Lip's panties became even wetter once she realized what she was pressing against. Yves's clothed cock throbbing against her cheek, practically begging to be released and taken care of. Lip's mouth watered at the thought of being allowed to service it. She did nothing but stare until Yves finally woke up, the older girl smirking at how Lip gazed at it in awe. Yves apologized, but Lip knew she didn't mean it, knew that Yves could see the hunger in her eyes.

Their touchiness isn't romantic of course, but that doesn't mean they're ignorant to how much they want each other. It's a complicated friends with benefits situation, both too afraid to venture forward because they might mess things up, their role as roommates complicating things further. But desire is a thing that's hard to disguise. So they give in.

"C..can I touch it, unnie?" Lip asks, nudging the bulge with her cheek and shivering at how warm it felt. Yves nods lightly, Lip's hands eagerly spring to her lap, softly stroking it, reverent in her touch and gaze. "So hard.. is this all for me?"

Yves strokes her hair again, making Lip melt against her, lean into her hand. "Do you want to take care of it, princess?"

"Please."

When Yves unzips, there's nothing Lip can do but gasp. Not only is Yves's cock the perfect size (not too thick, but definitely long enough to fill her up to the brim), but the head is the perfect pink color, leaking in precum that Lip just knows taste delicious. It shocks her every time she sees it.. it always feels like the first time. Lip tests it out for herself, licking all around the slit before finally dipping her tongue in, moaning at the salty yet sweet taste. Holding the base with her hand, Lip swirls her tongue on the head, making sure to get every last drop.

Yves's hands are an encouraging pressure on her head, not forcing her down but keeping her steady as she licks and sucks at every inch. Yves's moans send more wetness down between Lip's thighs. The sub in her is absolutely thrilled with every "such a good girl" and "so wet for daddy" that comes out of Yves's lips.

Soon, Yves starts pushing her hips up a little more, forcing herself deeper into the soft wetness of Lip's willing mouth. Precum shuttles down Lip's throat and she's eager to lap it up, pulling off only to lick around the head thoroughly before taking it back in. 

"God, your throat's so fucking tight!" Yves gasps. Every thrust gets Yves closer and closer.. Lip can hear it in her voice that it isn't far off now, the one thing she craves most of all.

After minutes of worshipping Yves's cock, Lip is delighted when Yves tenses, hips jerking up to push her head against Lip's inner cheek, cum spilling into her willing mouth, Lip guzzling her reward down. As much as she loves when Yves marks her face, hot cum striping her features, she loves this most of all.. when her throat and mouth and stomach feel so warm and full.

Satisfied, Yves lays a panting Lip back into her lap. Lip dutifully cleans up the mess they made with little strokes of her tongue. She can't help nuzzling into it, the once intimidating length now softening into something cute and soft. She feels all warm and sleepy, like she'd just drunk some warm milk. She yawns, eyes closing, Yves's lap her pillow for the night as Yves strokes her hair mindlessly.

Yeah, nothing romantic about it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Curiouscat/twitter: candychoerryluv


End file.
